Wants and Needs
by A Night Princess
Summary: What if Edward and Alice were the new kids in school and Bella was one of the most popular people in school? Can Edward get in with the in crowd consisting of Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and others? Is he going to be able to win Bella over? All human. Lemons!
1. New Start

**This is my first stroy that I have written that I am making public so it might not me any good... alos, please forgive any typos/mispellings. I tried my best but I was so eager to put this first chapter up that I probably missed something. Chapter 1 is short yes, but like i said I wanted it put up. **

* * *

Moving and starting a new high school in my junior year was not my definition of fun. My adopted father Carlisle landed this good position in the local hospital so he decided to move us here from Alaska. And where the hell is _Here _you ask? Well, it's a small, shitty, rainy, cloudily, small town called Forks. Since it was my chance to start over, I was going to be the popular guy instead of the guy that kept to himself. I was going to make the best of this dumb ass move. Alice, my sister by adoption is also a junior and was completely distraught when we found out we were moving because she was little miss popular back home. She is obsessed with fashion and was always out with her group of popular friends almost every night, so I decided to have her help me be like her. In the past, she always tried to introduce me to some of her friends but they just didn't seem to like me probably because I had already set myself up as the quiet boy and kept to myself. Alice always told me that I could have very easily have been like her but I just choose not to, which meant I knew I could do it at Forks High. So in a way, this move could be a good thing. I now have a chance to be the guy that everyone wanted to be around and got invited to all the parties. I had no problems with the girls outside of school, so I knew that I wouldn't have a problem with the looks department.

"Why so glum Edward?" Alice asked me just for the amusement.

"Hmm... I wonder why Alice, maybe because we are starting a new high school half way through our high school years," I answered.

"But Edward, you should be excited because you're going to be popular this year!" she said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, and that's the only thing that I am looking forward too." Alice just rolled her eyes at me.

I pulled up into the school parking lot noticing the blue Tiburon as we passed it. Maybe Forks wasn't an average small town and there goes me having the best car at the school. I would have to get to know the owner, I'm sure I'd get along with them.

I soon found a spot and pulled in. Thinking how we still had to find the office to get our schedules, I got out of the car, and noticed a group of drop dead gorgeous girls walk past me. I stood there and gaped like an idiot until I felt a shove from Alice.

"Let's move it buddy, stop staring at my future friends," she said laughing at me.

We got our schedules and I walked to my first period class which was biology, my least favorite subject. I just shrugged it off knowing that I had to suck it up. If I'm going to change things around, then I need to stop with the shitty attitude. I walked in and the nerdy ass teacher told me where to sit, which wasn't hard since the only seat open was next to a pretty brunette girl. I sat down and looked over noticing that she was defiantly more than pretty and I recognized her from this morning from when her and her hot friends walked passed me. Maybe my day was going to brighten up.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, and you are?"

"Bella," she said quickly not looking my way. What was her problem, I thought. So I tried again.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella, so can you tell me where the English building is if you don't mind, since I'm new here and all?"

"Right next to this building," she answered once again too quickly for my liking. But she was so damn hot. They way her lips were shaped, the high checks, the chocolate brown eyes. I just wanted more and why was she resisting me? Did she think she was better than me? Or did she think that I was just another guy that wanted in her pants? But if she saw me, she would be wanting the same thing. I have always had girls throwing themselves at me and I had no problem with getting what I wanted in that area, so why now? I'll just wait until she actually looks at me before I try again. Since I was paying no attention to class I had to catch up on notes and just kept to myself during the rest of class.

The bell finally rang so I got up and completely ignored Bella. I didn't even glance her way so that she thought I could care less if she was going to talk to me or not and that I didn't need her friendship. I then walked out of class on my way to the English building. On my walk, I pondered over why she would act that towards me. I couldn't comprehend it. This would be bothering me for the rest of the day, I could tell. _Damn it. _

I walked in to English to my directed seat which was next to a muscular boy, or should I say man? He sure looked too old to be in high school and very muscular.

"Hey I'm Edward Cullen," I said deciding to be less formal. When I said this, he looked over with a kind smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm Emmett. So you're new here huh? Where are you from?"

"Juneau, Alaska."

"Wow, so why did you move here?" he asked me. He seemed really kind, reminding me of a giant teddy bear.

"My dad got a better position in the hospital here and so he dragged his wife, me and my sister down here," I said making Carlisle worse than I was planning on. All of a sudden the teacher's loud and rather annoying voice got the class to attention so we had to end our conversation. I looked over as Emmett pointed down to his notebook paper where he had written a note saying: Sit with me and my friends at lunch; we'll save you a seat.

I quickly scribbled back 'thanks'. I sat smiling to myself know knowing that I had a seat with a pretty cool guy at lunch and I felt that I was now on my way to the popular crowd.

The rest of my classes before lunch flew by a bit quicker. I met a guy named Jasper in my Spanish class who seemed like a nice guy and happened to be one of Emmett's friends and then also in my Trig class was a really hot girl named Rosalie who I also noticed from the group of girls from this morning along with Bella. I ended up asking her if she knew Bella and if she usually acted weird toward guys or just people in general. Rosalie told me that she just broke up with her long time boyfriend Jacob who lives in La Push. At least now I have an explanation and know that I wasn't the reason she acted how she did. Rosalie though, was very friendly and told me that he boyfriend Emmett who was also Bella's twin brother told her that I was going to be sitting with them at lunch. I was happy to confirm that and let her know I was thankful. I realized that Bella was going to be at that table and it gave me another chance for her to get to know me and like me at least as a friend. Also, Emmet and Jasper seemed like fun guys so I told myself that I was not allowed to screw this up with them. I wondered how Alice was doing with her 'future group of friends' since I already knew two of them.

I didn't have to wander about Alice anymore when I got to the small blue and white lunch room. She was already seated at the lunch table that I was invited to and she was sitting next to Jasper who was openly flirting with her. I found an open seat between Emmett and Bella which place me across from Jasper. When I sat down, Alice gave me an inconspicuous wink at our new friends and how well I was doing.

"Hey man, was your first day?" Emmett asked.

"It was pretty good except the teachers seem really boring," I responded noticing Bella turning her head slightly in my direction.

"Yeah they are all like that, it sucks," Jasper added while he was playing with Alice's short hair. She gave him a playful smile back and asked him if he wanted anything from the lunch line. He responded with saying no but then Alice asked Bella to go with her and Bella immediately got up with her. Well, if Bella can be friends with Alice then she can damn well be friends with me too. I made a mental note to talk to Alice after school about her helping me out.

"So what are your last two classes?" Emmett wondered.

"Government and gym," I said glumly.

"Oh then we will be in government together and Rose you have gym last right babe?"

"Yep," she said looking over at me. "You can probably get on the same team as me and Bella for volleyball, I'm sure we can use another player." Another chance with Bella, I thought. I was so determined to get her to like me. What was wrong with me? I usually don't obsess much over one girl, but there was just something about her…

**

* * *

****Please review! I appriciate any comments or suggestions. Let me know if i should keep going with this. I have a story line planned out and everything for this to evolve but I will take any offered tips!**


	2. Volleyball

**Thanks you twilightlover1000 for your review! I put it to good use. This chapter is also short but i didn't want to make it too boring.**

* * *

During government, I contemplated about a million different ways about how I would get Bella to notice me. I was walking to gym now, and I was still figuring out what I would do, but mostly, I was going to show off as much as I could. As soon as I walked in, Rosalie called over 'hey' to me as she walked in to the locker rooms to get changed and I then followed suit. When I was done and walking out of the locker room, I kept my eyes open for Bella and all the while noticing approving gazes from the other girls along with Rosalie who motioned for me to sit by her. I found Bella close by and intently staring at her own nails. "So volleyball huh?" I asked Rosalie.

"Yeah," she said a bit bored, "I just hope you don't make us look bad," she said with a grin.

"Oh, don't worry; gym is one of my areas of expertise. We're going to be the best team here." Rosalie just smiled and shook her head at me while the teacher told us to get our teams of three and assigned us to the different courts. Our team was up first and we walked over to the middle court when I noticed our opponents. Two words described this game for my team: _easy defeat. _I gave Rosalie a smirk and she smiled back knowing what I was thinking. Bella all the while acted like she was too good for this. "So where do you want to cover Bella?" Rosalie asked her.

"The back," she answered.

"You can get the front Rosalie and I can cover everything else," I offered.

"Sure." Bella then served the ball with a good hit and sent it right in the middle of the opposite side which got us an easy point since well, to put it nicely, they sucked. The rest of the game was pretty much similar to that with a couple hits of the ball back to our side, but they were always sent back to them earning us a point as the balls hit the gym floor. The next team we were against though looked to be a little more challenging than the last but still no threat to me and the girls who didn't seem to bad at the game either. They served first and the ball came flying between Bella and me but I went after it and had to dive to get the ball before it hit the floor. I noticed Bella start to go after it until I hit it up straight up due to my position and she had to hit it to send it over the net. I hope she was impressed. I quickly got up from the floor, prepared for them to send the ball back over and looked at Bella out of the corner of my eye and saw her avert her gaze from me acting as if she wasn't looking at me, but I knew all too well. I then put my full attention back on the game and let Rosalie go after the next one. "Bella!" someone shouted form the next court over, "can you get our ball?" he said motioning to the stray ball rolling toward her.

"Sure Greg," she called back. She walked over and lightly kicked it back to them but as her attention was now off our game; our ball went fly straight in the direction of her perfectly combed brown hair on her head. "Hey Bella watch out!" I called as I ran in her direction to try and stop the ball. She whipped around and upon noticing the ball coming at her, she gasped and her hands went flying up to cover her face. I lunged in the air, shooting my hand out and hit the ball of my finger tips away from Bella and then I noticed I was going to fall on my side. When I hit the floor, my arm went under me to try to stop the fall but it only caused me to fall on it, knocking my breath out. I started coughing and breathing heavy as I struggled to get up. I felt two sets of hand help me up and realized that one of those sets of hands were Bella's. "Thank you for doing that," Bella said to me with a new found excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, wow Edward, that was something," Rosalie added. All I could manage in a response was a small smile as I staggered my way over to the bench to catch my breath. Both Bella and Rosalie walked me over there when Bella suddenly got and odd expression on her face. "Edward… your arm," she said quietly.

I looked over and down at the arm I landed on and winced upon looking. "Damn it," I cursed. It was bruised, swollen and red. I was surprised I didn't notice right after I got up and figured I must have fallen harder and higher than I first thought. I guess in my moment of showing off, I didn't think about the consequences. At least Bella was now talking to me, so I guess my plan worked after all. Rosalie called over the gym teacher and he suggested that I go to the school nurse. With my pride a little hurt, I slowly got up and started walking to the doors. Upon noticing a small gust of wind on my unhurt side, I turned my head and saw Bella as she caught up with me. "Hey, thanks again," she told me, "And I asked to walk with you to the nurse's office to make sure you get to the right place since your new here and Coach Clapp said it was okay, well, if you don't mind that is."

"No I don't mind," I said giving her a smile, "I appreciate it actually."

"It's the least I can do since you practically saved my head." I chucked a bit at what she said. I was also surprised at her now even acknowledging me. I guess saving a girl from a ball hitting her on the head did that.

"Hey, so um do you want to come to the party Emmett and I am throwing this weekend? Mom and Dad are gone about every weekend so we always have parties and about everyone at our school goes. They're fun and we always have plenty to drink," she laughed. "Alice said she was going if she didn't tell you already and I'm sure Emmett will want you there, he seems to think you're pretty cool," she added.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Alice much today so she didn't tell me but it sounds like fun, so I'll plan on being there. When is it exactly?" Wow, now I was really surprised. This is working out better than I thought.

"This Saturday night, oh and this is the nurse's," she gestured to the brick building up and to our left.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"Yeah, so I guess I'm going to head back now, I hope your arm is okay."

"I'm sure it will be, it takes a lot to bring me down."

"I'm sure," she said as she started walking away with a small smile.

A little bit later, I walked out of the nurse's office and to my car with my ice pack on my arm and a simple explanation from the nurse saying I just badly bruised my arm, but other than that I should be fine. Luckily for me, it was now the end of the school day so I got to go home. Alice must have heard about what happened in gym because not long after I stepped outside, she came running up from behind me. "Edward! Oh my goodness, your arm!" she exclaimed.

"Alice, I'm fine I promise. The nurse said I just badly bruised my arm and that she plans on me living after today." This was so typical Alice to freak out over something small and make it a bigger deal than it really is.

"I wander what mom will say," she mumbled almost to herself. Crap, _mom. _I didn't even think about that. She will be fussing over me and my arm demanding details about my accident in gym on my first day of school, and I really don't feel like explaining my reasoning in my behavior. It wouldn't sound good if I said '_hey mom, so my arm is all bruised up because there is this girl at school who is gorgeous and acts too good for me but I wanted to prove her wrong and have her finally talk to me, so I had the opportunity in gym when a volleyball went flying at her face. I decided to show off and be her hero by lunging for it up in the air and then as a result, I land on my side on my now bruised up arm._' My mom will be thrilled, I thought sarcastically. Of course now that I thought about it, Alice will probably tell her the story she heard from God knows who and that version probably isn't much better. Alice got to my car first and held her hand out for my keys.

"I don't think so. You're not driving my car." I didn't care I my arm fell off, there was no way I was letting her in control of my car.

"Edward, don't be ridiculous, I'm not letting you drive me home while your injured, and I don't think mom would be too happy if she heard you drove," she said glaring at me.

"I've driven one handed before Alice and mom doesn't have to find out," I said to her darkly while glaring back. In response, Alice spit out her tongue, knowing that it was a useless fight, and walked around to the passenger's side.

"You better not get us killed," she mumbled. I ruffled her hair with my good arm as I passed her and gave her a smirk. I got in the car careful to not hit my arm against anything and maneuvered my way out of the space and drove us home.

I walked in the our three-story white house that lays back in the woods, hoping that I could retreat to my room without being noticed by my parents or Alice blabbing to the them. I didn't get far before my dad looked up from leaving his upstairs study and saw me. I watched him see the expression on my face which was probably one of shock, and then he looked down to my arm. _Shit. _"Edward, what happened to your arm?" he asked as he reached out and started to examine my arm.

"I landed on hit when I dove for a volleyball in gym," I answered shortly and hoped he would leave it at that.

"It doesn't look or feel too bad, just bruised," he evaluated.

"That's what the school nurse said." Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm going to go to my room until diner is ready and get homework started.

"Avoiding your mom huh?" he smiled with knowing.

"Yep, I'll deal with it at dinner." I smiled back. We both know how she can be. I walked past Carlisle and headed up the second flight of stairs to where my room was. The outside walls of my room over looked the forest and gave the room a very open feeling, just how I liked it. I sat my backpack down on my lounge chair and put some music on. Clair de Lune came on and it immediately soothed my nerves and allowed me to relax. I didn't realize how pent up I was until I lied down on by black and gold bed spread and took a deep breath. My thoughts immediately drifted to Bella and my upcoming plans for Saturday night. I went to some parties with Alice back in Alaska but those where just attempts to get me friends while getting me out of the house. Now, I felt like a whole different person because I was actually excited to go and hang out with my new friends. Before with Alice, I always dreaded it because of the constant torture of her friends since they didn't like me. They would play games with me to how stupid they would make me look. But this time, I was going to have fun and enjoy my new confidence. What made it all the better, was that Bella actually invited me. The same girl who seemed to hate me in the beginning of the day and after saving her from a volleyball, started talking to me. I just hope this friendliness from her would last.

I was called down from dinner and braced myself from my mom's reaction to my arm. Keeping my eyes averted from her, I sat down at m seat and served myself some mushroom ravioli - my favorite. "Edward," she said surprisingly calmly, "what's wrong with your arm?" she must have realized I was hoping she didn't notice so she was staying calm for my benefit. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought. I decided to give her the same short and sweet explanation I gave my dad.

"I fell on it in gym class while diving for a volleyball," I said to her and noticed Alice out of the corner of my eye mouth 'for Bella' but my parents weren't paying attention to her. She then looked up at me and I gave her a warning glare.

"I looked at it, it's just a bad bruise," my dad told her, helping me out.

"Well I'm glad it wasn't anything worse, just be more careful next time please Edward. Not everything is about showing off." At that, my coke almost went spraying out of my mouth but I held it in. Now can we please change the subject, I thought.

The rest of the week went slow, maybe because of Bella, or the just the fact that I was at a whole new school with new friends, I didn't know but one thing was for sure, Bella wasn't saying much to me again. In fact, she talked to me a total of five times. Yes, I'm that pathetic to count. Most of the things she said were about my arm and asking if it was better. I got to know Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie better and Emmet seemed excited that I was going to his party. Also, by the end of the week, Alice and Jasper seemed even more flirtatious with each other. Bella basically shut me out again but had no problem talking to Alice and basically anyone but me. I just hoped this didn't mean another stunt that got me hurt to win her affection back, but the party should create moment to where I can get her to tell me what this silence was all about. Probably the only reason she talked to me in the first place was because she felt bad about me hurting myself for her. I was determined to figure all this out this Saturday though.

* * *

**Like i said, yes it's short but I wanted to stop before the party because thats going to be a big chapter and an imprtant one with lots of funevents happening. Hint hint. Please review!**


End file.
